


the last of us

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve meeting the old remainings of Howling Commandos. Imagine him catching up with all that happened with his old friends' help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last of us

Steve notices that his hands are shaking, just a little, and he quickly shoves them into his pockets. It’s just Dum Dum, he says to himself. Dum Dum and Gabe, the only two left. It’s just them. He’s hyperaware of the smooth lines of his face, how he doesn’t even have crinkles around his eyes or mouth. There are no grey hairs at his temples. Smooth and baby-faced, just like before.

Gabe arrives first, gnarled hands and leaning on a cane but surprisingly spry, and his eyes are just as bright as intelligent. He wraps Steve up in a big bear hug and Steve has to close his eyes tightly not to cry. They sit at the table in the quiet coffee shop and Steve orders them both something sweet, without any caffeine. “Can’t drink the stuff anymore,” Gabe says with a grin. “Heart’s too weak.” Steve feels a pang.

When Dum Dum comes in, he’s still wearing that damn bowler hat, just like he always has, and he’s got a thick, grey mustache too. He laughs when he sees Steve and claps him on the shoulder before pulling him in for a hug before he sits down too.

They all talk for hours, Steve listening, wide-eyed and fascinated at how their lives have gone–Dum Dum talking about running missions with Peggy back in the day, Gabe talking fondly about his grandson Trip who works for SHIELD. It’s the first time in a long while that Steve feels comfortable in his skin, and treated like Steve instead of Captain America.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more prompts like this at imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com!


End file.
